parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Loud King (1994)
Lincoln Loud&Ronnie Anne's Channel's Movie-Spoof of Walt Disney's 1994 Animated Film "The Lion King" Cast * Baby Simba - Roshan (Ice Age) * Young Simba - Charlie Brown (Peanuts) * Adult Simba - Lincoln "Linc" Loud (The Loud House) * Young Nala - Chloe (Gnome Alone) * Adult Nala - Ronalda "Ronnie" Anne Santiago (The Loud House) * Timon - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) * Pumbaa - Lightning McQueen (Cars) * Mufasa - Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) * Sarabi - Rita Loud (The Loud House) * Scar - Killian (Spies in Disguise) * Shenzi, Banzai and Ed - Adagio Dazzle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 2: Rainbow Rocks), Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) and Talon (Inspector Gadget (2015 Series)) * Rafiki - Super Mario (Mario Bros.) * Zazu - Kai the Falcon (Zambezia (2012)) * Sarafina - Rosa Casagrande (The Loud House/The Casagrandes) * Baby Kiara - Lily Loud (The Loud House) Other Cast: * Animals - Minions (Despicable Me) * Mouse - Remy (Ratatouille) * Gopher - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) * Giraffes - Fraggles (Fraggle Rock) * Stampede Wildebeests - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians) * Vultures/Buzzards - Seagulls (Finding Nemo) * Chamaleon - Charles (The Loud House) * Beetle - Woodstock (Peanuts) * Pridelander Lions - Birds (Rio and The Angry Birds Movie) * Hyenas - Foosas (Madagascar) Scenes # The Loud King (1994) Part 1 - Circle of Life # The Loud King (1994) Part 2 - Killian and Lynn Sr's Conversation # The Loud King (1994) Part 3 - Charlie Brown's First Day # The Loud King (1994) Part 4 - Charlie Brown's Pouncing Lession # The Loud King (1994) Part 5 - Charlie Brown and Killian's Conversation # The Loud King (1994) Part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" # The Loud King (1994) Part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard # The Loud King (1994) Part 8 - Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared" # The Loud King (1994) Part 9 - The Stampede # The Loud King (1994) Part 10 - Lynn Sr's Death/Charlie Brown Runs Away # The Loud King (1994) Part 11 - Killian Takes Over the Pride Rock # The Loud King (1994) Part 12 - Meet Red and Lightning McQueen # The Loud King (1994) Part 13 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" # The Loud King (1994) Part 14 - Killian in Command # The Loud King (1994) Part 15 - Relax in the Stars/He's Alive # The Loud King (1994) Part 16 - Ronnie Anne Chased McQueen/The Reunion # The Loud King (1994) Part 17 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" # The Loud King (1994) Part 18 - Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's Argument # The Loud King (1994) Part 19 - Mario's Wisdom/Lincoln's Destiny # The Loud King (1994) Part 20 - The King Has Return/Red and McQueen's Distraction # The Loud King (1994) Part 21 - Lincoln Confronts Killian/Truth/The Big Battle # The Loud King (1994) Part 22 - Lincoln vs. Killian/Killian's Death # The Loud King (1994) Part 23 - Happy Ending in The Pridelands # The Loud King (1994) Part 24 - End Credits Movie Used * The Lion King (1994) Movies/Video Games/Tv Shows Clips Used * Ice Age (2002) * Peanuts Series * The Peanuts Movie * The Loud House * The Casagrandes * Gnome Alone (2017) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * The Angry Birds Movie 2 (2019) * Spies in Disguise (2019) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Rollercoaster of Friendship * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Inspector Gadget (2015) * Super Mario Games Trilogy * Mario Kart Games Trilogy * Mario Party Games Trilogy * Super Smash Bros. 64 (1999) * Super Smash Bros. Melee (2001) * Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008) * Super Smash Bros. 4 Wii U/3DS (2014) * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (2018) * The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 * Super Mario World (Tv Show) * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show * Zambezia (2012) * Despicable Me (2010) * Despicable Me 2 (2013) * Minions (2015) * Despicable Me 3 (2017) * Ratatouille (2007) * Monsters, Inc. (2001) * Monsters University (2013) * Fraggle Rock (1983) * 101 Dalmatians (1961) * 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) * Finding Nemo * Rio (2011) * Rio 2 (2014) * Madagascar (2015) Gallery Baby Roshan.png|Roshan as Baby Simba Charlie Brown in The Peanuts Movie.jpeg|Charlie Brown as Young Simba Lincoln-the-casagrandes-1.3.jpg|Lincoln "Linc" Loud as Adult Simba Chloe (Gnome Alone).png|Chloe as Young Nala Ronnie-anne-the-casagrandes-57.4.jpg|Ronnie Anne Santiago as Adult Nala Red in The Angry Birds Movie-0.jpg|Red as Timon Lightning McQueen in Cars.jpg|Lightning McQueen as Pumbaa Lynn Sr.png|Lynn Loud Sr as Mufasa Rita Loud.jpg|Rita Loud as Sarabi Killian (Character).jpeg|Killian as Scar Adagio Dazzle ID EG2.png|Adagio Dazzle, Shen-kung-fu-panda-2-8.3.jpg|Lord Shen Talon.png|and Talon as Shenzi, Banzai and Ed Mario in Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Games (2013).jpeg|Super Mario as Rafiki Kai (Zambezia).png|Kai the Falcon as Zazu Grandma-rosa-the-casagrandes-5.79.jpg|Rosa Casagrande as Sarafina Lily Loud.png|Lily Loud as Baby Kiara IMG 4302.JPG|Minions as Animals Remy .jpg|Remy as Mouse Mike Wazowski in Monsters, University (2013).jpeg|Mike Wazowski as Gopher FraggleThemeCrowd.jpg|Fraggles as Giraffes 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-6932.jpg|Dalmatian Puppies as Stampede Wildebeests Seagulls.jpg|Seagulls as Vultures/Buzzards The Loud House Charles Nickelodeon.png|Charles as Chamaleon Woodstock in The Peanuts Movie (2015).jpeg|Woodstock as Beetle Birds (Rio and The Angry Birds Movie).jpg|Birds as Pridelander Lions Foosas.jpg|Foosas as Hyenas Next Spoofs * The Loud King II: Lincoln's Pride (1998) * The Loud King 1 1/2 (2004) * Lincolnladdin (1992) * Lincolnladdin II: The Return of Lord Shen (1994) * Lincolnladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:Lincoln Loud&Ronnie Anne's Channel Category:Rated PG-13 Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs